


Призрак

by Astrellka



Series: Whitechapel (TV) [2]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Временами Джо кажется, что он живёт с призраком.
Relationships: Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent
Series: Whitechapel (TV) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012. Размещение в других местах без согласия автора запрещено.

Временами Джо кажется, что он живёт с призраком.  
  
Чаще всего эта мысль приходит ему в голову по утрам, когда он просыпается один в своей постели и видит рядом на подносе завтрак: тосты идеальной формы, белоснежная чайная пара, баночка с джемом, на которой нет даже отпечатков пальцев, и – иногда, не слишком часто, – крохотная вазочка с одинокой маргариткой. Каждый раз, когда Джо видит цветок, ему кажется, что сердце пропускает один удар. Слишком уж это… хорошо.  
  
Джо вылезает из постели и босиком шлёпает в ванную. На полочке у зеркала – две зубные щётки, рядом с душевой кабиной – два банных полотенца. Джозеф проводит по ним ладонью, обнаруживает, что одно из них ещё влажное, и это странным образом успокаивает его. По крайней мере, призраку нужен душ по утрам.  
  
Не считая этих интимных мелочей, присутствие в доме постороннего почти незаметно. Кент прилагает к этому все усилия, словно боится, что, проявив себя, потеряет право находиться здесь. И ему это удаётся: даже со своей болезнью Джо не может обнаружить его следы. Разве что подушки на диване уложены чуть-чуть по-другому – не так, как это сделал бы он, – и это говорит о том, что Эмерсон опять спал в гостиной. Это уже слишком, хмурится Джо, нужно будет поговорить с ним на эту тему...  
  
У Джо никогда не было таких отношений. Не только с мужчинами, с женщинами тоже. Потому что он _странный_. До того, как в его жизни появился Эмерсон Кент, Чандлер вообще не думал, что кому-то захочется быть с человеком, который в любую минуту может провалиться в приступ ОКР.  
  
Кенту хочется.  
Этот факт не перестаёт удивлять Джозефа.  
  
Временами ему кажется, что Кент даже слегка восхищается этой его _особенностью_ , и в такие моменты Чандлер думает, что его сейчас разорвёт от избытка эмоций, ведь этого же не может быть, господи, разве он не видит, что я болен, что со мной трудно, а вдруг однажды он всё поймёт и тогда…  
  
\- Ой! Вы.. ты уже проснулся? – растерянный голос за спиной заставляет Джо вздрогнуть и обернуться.  
  
Его личный призрак стоит в дверях.  
  
У него в руках бумажный пакет, источающий аромат свежевыпеченного хлеба. Волосы от уличной сырости завиваются в крохотные упругие кольца, но на блестящих ботинках нет и капли дождя, словно Кент вычистил их до того, как войти в квартиру – и Чандлер почему-то на сто процентов уверен, что так оно и есть! – а улыбка у него такая робкая и нерешительная, будто он боится, что Джо сейчас передумает и не впустит его. Этого Джо уже не выдерживает — шагает вперёд, сжимает в своих объятиях и, уткнувшись носом в мокрую шевелюру, шепчет глупые, но представляющиеся ему совершенно необходимыми слова:  
  
\- Я запрещаю вам спать на диване, констебль, - и тут же, чувствуя, как напрягается в его руках Кент, уточняет:  
\- В спальне вполне достаточно места для двоих.  
  
И от того, как жарко и радостно Кент выдыхает «да, сэр!», Джо чувствует себя экзорцистом.


End file.
